A New Perspective
by XShootingStarX
Summary: For 7Crossovers LJ Comm. Kurama Kagome. One shots. Rated for safety
1. Losing You

**Title**: Losing You

**Pairing:** Kagome / Kurama

**Theme Set:** 3 Angst

**Theme #:** 3 Sickness

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Super short ficlet

**Summary:** Kurama is finally forced to confront his feelings.

He clutched her hand close to his heart. She lay there in the hospital bed, sickly pale and hardly moving. Her once lustrous raven hair had lost its sheen, and now lay limp against the pillow, the dark colour contrasting with the snow white of the cover. Her skin too seemed sallow and pale, all trace of colour gone. Her once rosy cheeks caved in making her appear gaunt. The hospital room was nauseatingly…white. And sterile looking. The beautiful woman he had almost given his heart to was gone now. All sparks of life was lost in her dull eyes. He wouldn't cry though. Crying would not change the past. Better to accept it and move on. If there was one thing he was it was cold. Yes, he was Youko Kurama, the great Makai bandit. To think a mere slip of a girl nearly changed that. But even as he thought that he knew things could have been different. Would have been different. Her soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"Kurama. Don't be sad. You didn't cause any of this to happen."

Guilt. Everyday the guilt ate at him, telling him he could have made a difference. He could have save her. She wouldn't be like this now if he had acted just that little bit quicker.

"It's not as bad as it looks really. It doesn't hurt at all. Besides I have you to keep me company, right?"

Pain. He was causing her such pain, yet she was unwilling to show it, to lean on anyone for support. The foolish girl thought to be strong and independent, not accepting sympathy or comfort from anyone, even him. That in turn was causing him such pain as well.

"We did what we were supposed to do. We completed our mission. My life is worth the other thousands we have saved."

Anger. It bubbled through his blood like barely leashed demons. Screw the other thousands! He wanted her to live, dammit! Stupid Reikai, stupid demon, and most of all stupid Koenma for making them go on such a dangerous mission in the first place.

"Sometimes I wished things had turned out differently though. You and I...well...we could have been happy Kurama."

Regret. She was right. They could have been very happy together. They knew each other inside and out, like the back of their hands. He had oftened fantasized of their future, perhaps a big country house somewhere, there could be a little girl with black hair and green eyes, playing on the swings, perhaps a twin brother chasing the dog, and a little boy in his arms, with red locks and blue eyes. She would be standing on the porch, waving them all inside for dinner...

"When I'm gone I want you to try and find happiness with someone else, promise me."

Denial. She was going to live, she had to. She had promised to never leave him. How could she break her promise? No this was just a crazy dream and she hadn't just been diagnosed with an unidentified illness, that slowly made you wither away. He was going to wake up and find her snuggling with him in his room, after a bout of love making.

"I do love you. So very much."

_Love._ The feeling he most dreaded of all. It meant being attached. A weakness. Something your enemy could use against you. That was why he kept himself distant from people most of his life. Yet gazing at her he could not find it in him to think of her as a weakness. Their time together had been a blessing. He would have not given it up for the world. He brought her bony hand up to his lips and kissed it, then nuzzled into it. It was then that he made his decision, the final jump over the edge.

"I love you too Kagome."


	2. Forever Betrayed

**Title**: Forever Betrayed

**Pairing:** Kagome / Kurama

**Theme Set:** 3 Angst

**Theme #:** 5 Macabre

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Violence

**Summary: **What do you do when your best friend, the one you thought you loved, turn against you? Will your heart ever learn to love again?

"Speech"

'Kurama'

'Youko'

* * *

_No._ No no no. This wasn't happening. Kagome closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. She opened them again. "Please wake up. Please wake up." She muttered under her breath. Wicked laughter echoed across the clearing.

"This isn't a dream Kagome. This is _real_. Your friends are dead and you couldn't help them."

The grass was soaked in crimson. Not a hint of green showed through. The killer had been ruthless. Sango lay on her back her eyes wide open, her stomach was ripped open and all the organs inside pulled out. They lay next to her, bloody and disgusting. Her mouth was opened in a scream, but no sound was heard. Miroku was close by, he was slumped forward on his chest, she could only guess that he woke up to Sango cries, and tried to rush over to help, since his hand was about to uncover his prayer beads that kept the wind tunnel in check. Instead his back was carved down the middle, and his head had been chopped off and rolled off from his neck to lay next to the body. Kaede was hung from a nearby tree, the rope around her neck biting into her wrinkled skin.

Shippo, her baby. She thought at least he'd spare the kit, but the cold-hearted bastard had gone ahead and cleaved his body in two, splitting his torso from his lower body. She could only imagine what the poor kit had gone through as his life was taken. His arms and legs also pulled off, the blood gushing out in a never-ending river.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the whole village had been slaughtered. The huts burned to the ground, ashes scattered everywhere. Villagers who had escaped the fire were run through with his sword. No one survived.

She should have been here. She should have stayed and tried to protect them, but she had gone home, unknowing of what was about to happen. Maybe she could have done something. The moon disappeared behind dark clouds as if to agree with her. Even as she struggled to come to terms with the truth she knew it would have made little difference whether she had been here or not. Only that she would have also been lying there with them now, not standing here, holding back her fear and sobs.

"Now it's your turn, bitch."

Whenever he said that she never thought he meant it in a derogatory way. She'd figured it was just because of his breed. Now the painful truth was staring her in the face. She should have listened to Kikyo. She had tried to warn her but Kagome wouldn't have it, refusing to believe he was capable of hurting her or their friends in any way. No, Inuyasha was not evil, Kikyo was evil, Naraku was evil, Inuyasha? He was her hero.

Turned out she was wrong. Kikyo and Naraku may have had wickedness in them, but not to this degree. They had actually tried to warn her, for god's sake!

She looked back up at him. _I thought he cared about me?_ Suddenly she didn't want to put up a fight anymore. Everything had been taken from her. Her friends, her kit, the village, the well….wait a minute. The well wasn't destroyed. She could try and get through. She dropped her bag where she stood and turned preparing to sprint. It was only a few metres away but she didn't want the extra weight, just in case.

"Oh no you don't."

Kagome didn't know where she found the strength from but suddenly she dashed to the well.

Almost there…

Just a little closer…

Yes! Now to get over it…

She had just gotten both legs over the edge when claws painfully dug into her side pulling her back.

No!

She fought against the strong hold. She twisted and turned, every movement causing the claws to sink deeper. She gritted her teeth against the pain and yelled, "SIT!"

Abruptly the claws stopped tugging her back, only to gouge down her side, digging deep trenches. She blinked away the tears from the pain and swiftly dropped into the well. Before he had a chance to get up. She didn't notice another presence in the area with them. There was a flash of silver as whatever was there left. Her voice drifted up as the blue light of time engulfed her form.

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

x A New Perspective x

Once on the other side she pulled herself out of the well. She dropped gracelessly on the floor then turned to the well and started chanting. The well glowed white for a brief moment, then she was plunged back into darkness. The well was sealed. She slumped against the wooden structure and cried. She cried for everyone who couldn't, because they were gone. She cried her heart out. She cried and cried until sleep overcame her. That was how her family found her an hour later. Curled up on the floor, blood splattered on her uniform, and two twin tracks of tear dried up on her cheeks.

x A New Perspective x

It had been three months. The pain was getting better, but every time she managed to let go and enjoy herself, it would slam back full force at her. Little things reminded her of her past, bringing with it a fresh wave of sadness. She had stopped crying, but that didn't mean she still didn't feel it. The sense of betrayal. Since she hadn't seen him yet it was likely he didn't survive to her time. She could only be relieved. No one else should get hurt. Since they had completed the jewel she always wore it around her neck. The day they defeated Naraku she had gone home to inform her mom. It was also the day she came back to that horrible scene. She was glad she always wore the jewel, at least now he couldn't have it. She would keep it safe at all cost. Never again will she trust youkai.

x A New Perspective x

"Minamino-sempai!"

Kurama's eyes widened slightly before he took off down the street. Fangirls. They could make a person's life hell on earth. What happened to the simplicity of Makai life, where all you do all day is kill, or rut? One of those things he missed, and it wasn't the former.

'Youko!' Kurama knew he couldn't have though that. At least, he was pretty sure he didn't. The line separating their souls seemes to be blending a little. One day they'll be just one soul, since it was now too late for Youko to separate from them. Neither of them minded of course, since they had grown quite close during the 22 years they've been stuck together. Not that either would admit to that.

'**I wish you'd just fuck them already. They're obviously begging for it. It would get them off your back and you'd have a good time too.'**

'Things aren't like that. They're think we're interested and will chase us even more.'

'**Honestly Shuichi, you are 22 and you've only done it with 2 different girls, and the amount of time with each I can on one hand.'**

'You were the one who complained for me to dump them.'

'**Yeah, but I'd though you'd at least look for someone to fuck after you got rid of them.'**

Kurama ignored Youko. He ducked into an alley he spotted and leaned back against the wall. He watched as the girls ran past the entrance screaming his name. When he deemed it safe to come out he did so…and crashed into someone (cookies for correct guesses ).

"Oh!"

"Gomen nasai."

They both looked up, and stared…and stared. Kagome was the first to blush and look away.

"N…no. It was my fault for not looking where I was going…."

Kurama just continued to gaze at her. Something about her was awfully familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't begin to place it. Noticing his lack of response she looked at him again then studied him a little. Suddenly with gasp and a heavy look of distrust she started to turn away.

"Well, I should get going."

"Wait! Let me buy you some coffee. It's the least I could do."

He had lightly grabbed hold of her arm to prevent her moving away. With a grimace she politely pried off the offending hand.

"No I'm afraid I've got a lot to do. Maybe some other time."

With that she walked away. Kurama kept watching her as she walked down the street. A frown appeared on his face. Now what reason would she have for that look of disgust on her face, and turning down his offer? He wasn't conceited or anything, but he knew girls would usually bite off their arm for a date with him. Her hair flowed out behind her and her dress swayed around her thighs. Her very aura radiated purity and innocence, yet it was slightly tainted with darkness. Not so much as to be straight away noticeable though. The only time he had ever came across anyone this pure was as Youko 500 years ago…by the well…His eyes snapped opened staring into space. Since when did they close? No. It couldn't be. Surely not her. No human could have survived that long.

Then he thought of the last time he saw her, going down the well. The flash of blue. Yes, that well could have been a time portal. It would explain it. Thinking back he could also remember thinking her outfit was strange for that era, now he knew it was a fuku. Yes she was from this era but somehow managed to travel back to that time period. He had watched her for a while back then. At first he wanted to take her jewel shards, but since he couldn't locate them on his own he decided to let her find them first and then take them from her. The mutt wouldn't have been a problem. For all his posturing he wasn't as strong as Youko himself. Over time he had become fascinated by her. He didn't know when or how, but one day he woke up and made his mind to ask her to be his mate. He didn't fool himself into thinking it was love. Youkai don't love, they mate to make powerful off springs. She was powerful. That was all.

That day he had come back and was going to approach her as soon as she came back from wherever she always disappear off to for days at a time. When he arrived he saw the bloody field, and Inuyasha. To be honest he hadn't really cared about them, but he knew it would make her upset, so he was a bit irritated with the hanyou. Then before he knew everything blurred by as he watch his intended mate and the hanyou. The next thing he knew was she was pulling herself down the well. Idiot, she was going to kill herself dropping into that well. He was about to beat off the hanyou and retrieve her when her form was engulfed in blue, then her aura disappeared from the area. For days he had waited thinking she might come back. The hanyou had long since left. Once he tried to jump down the well, but nothing happened. After a while he just gave up.

He had almost forgotten about her by now. Kurama noticed that she was no longer in his line of sight, and followed the path she took, sniffing as he went to get her trail. _Ah, now I see why she had that look. After what happened, she distrusts and hates youkai. _He grimaced slightly.

'**Well I'll just have to prove to her otherwise. After all I still want her as a mate'.**He grinned. This was perfect. She already knew about youkai and such, so he wouldn't have to hide his true self from her. She was also attractive.

'**She's more than that, she's downright fuckable'** Youko felt the need to put in. Yes, he'll get her to trust him. Someway or other she will be his.

x A New Perspective x

Kagome quickly walked down the street, glancing back over her shoulder occasionally to see if he was following. Call her paranoid, but after years in the feudal era running from Youkai, she wasn't quite ready to give up her paranoia just yet. She had known back then. She shouldn't have left her friends after completing the jewel, her soul was screaming at her to stay, but she left anyway. So now she'll do what her instincts told her to do. Right now they were telling her she was being followed. She couldn't detect if it was youki or what. The wearer obviously had some sort of concealing spell. So she kept walking.

Her mind wandered back to Inuyasha. To think she wasted 5 years of her life on him. She had loved him back then. So very deeply. Contrary to what everyone else believed, it wasn't just lust, or infatuation. She knew it was love. That had made it hurt all the more when he turned his back on them. She loved the way his silver hair flowed when he ran, his strong muscles rippling as she rode his back, the way his doggy ears twitched when he was agitated, the way he said…

"Bitch!" Her eyes widened. That had seemed so real. Then the spell was dropped. She felt the youki now, and boy was it powerful. It was overwhelming her senses, so she couldn't tell if she knew the attacker or not. Was it him? Did he come back for her after all this time? His power would have improved considerably over 500 years. She closed her eyes and prepared to launch some of her miko power at him, but was abruptly pulled into an alleyway. It was quite wide. She felt herself being dragged further and further back into the darkness. She attempted to kick her way out of his grasp but only managed to make him hold her tighter.

"You'll stop that if you know what's good for you. Now hand over the jewel, wench."

x A New Perspective x

'**That way.' **Kurama nodded and headed into and deserted alleyway. It had been faint at first but now he picked up the scent and aura of a vaguely familiar Youkai. He wondered if he knew it or if it was Youko's memory.

He stopped as he heard talking. It seems they haven't noticed him yet. He listened. He heard some sounds of struggling before voices spoke again.

"You'll stop that if you know what's good for you. Now hand over the jewel, wench."

"Never! You'll have to take off my dead body!"

"Very well."

Kurama could practically hear the smirk in the assailant's voice. A scream suddenly pierced his thoughts, and he remembered Kagome was in danger. He had to help her. He looked up. There he was, the Youkai who dared to attack his intended. He was clearly powerful, if his aura was any indicator. Kurama's eyes hardened as he saw the Youkai gripping Kagome around her neck, his claws dangerously close to scoring her skin.

"Unhand her." Even Kurama nearly shuddered at how cold his voice was. The Youkai was startled for a second, not noticing him before, but then that smirk returned to his face with a vengeance.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you should say your prayers. I will be your executioner. Rose Whip!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the interlude. The man with red hair had somehow managed to produce a rose from his locks and turned it into some kind of whip. Why would he even help her? She thought she had told him no. He must be persistent. She guess she owed him his life, for she would be dead by now if it wasn't for him. _Scowl_. He is probably just going to hurt me later, everyone does. Who the heck was that Youkai that caught her anyway? It wasn't Inuyasha; she took note of his long, straight black hair, and dark eyes. He was pretty tall too, and seemed to be wearing all black. She couldn't help but think that black was pretty popular with Youkai.

She jerked out of her thoughts as the red haired man brought his whip around the stranger.

(Insert Fight Scene. I have no imagination in this department. However, Karasu tells Kurama about the Shikon and Kagome has to purify him in the end.)

"Karasu…I thought he was dead…" She heard him muttering under his breath as he stared at the corpse, now identified as Karasu. She saw him visibly shook off his thoughts and turn to stare at her. She stared back.

"Now you know what I am." She wondered what he was going to do now he knew what that Karasu character was after.

"I've always known, little lover." She thought she saw a hint of gold flash in his eyes when the last part was spoken, but didn't care. He had no right to call her that, even in joke. Her eyes flashed in anger until she calmed down. She was raised to be a proper lady and damn it she will act polite since he has saved her. She gritted her teeth and answered.

"Thank you for helping me, but I though I told you not to follow me. What are you going to do to me now?"

"It was nothing, and I believe your exact words were 'I've got a lot to do'. As for what I'm going to do with you…" He paused and ponders for a minute, but she could tell he already knew what he was planning. "I believe that depends on you."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What the heck was that supposed to mean? She voiced her question.

"Well, it means you either have coffee and dinner with me willingly, or I tie you up and take you with me myself." He seems mighty pleased with his decision. Kagome growled in annoyance. If it means it would rid her of this arrogant…but extremely hot Youkai then so be it. One date couldn't hurt, right?

x A New Perspective x

That one date quickly turned to two…then three…soon she found herself opening up to him more and more. That first date she had been a little tense and silent, but he remained polite and kind, not to mention he was much more articulate than most of the males she knew. However, at the end of the date she was still uncertain about seeing him again, but he just kept pushing her for more dates. That was over 4 months ago.

x A New Perspective x

"Kagome!" She turned at the sound of her name and instantly smiled. Kurama was making his way up the shrine steps. His long crimson locks flowed behind him and his emerald eyes twinkled at her. She waved to him and stopped what she was doing to admire him as he walked up the last few steps towards her.

When she had smiled at him he had felt as if weights had been lifted off his shoulders. Finally she was starting to warm up to him. Sure she had smiled at him before, but not unguarded ones like just now. Not ones that showed such happiness, such joy. He gazed at her as she stood waiting for him to reach her. She had been sweeping the grounds when he had called her. Now she was leaning against the broom, her unbound hair flowing around her in the breeze, and her blue eyes flashed from the light of the sun.

'Gorgeous'

'**Yeah…'**

Kurama was surprised at the way Youko sounded. So off balance and in awe. He figured the kitsune would have chosen that moment to make a perverted comment but no, he was behaving for once.

'**Hey! I am not that bad…'**

Kurama ignored him. Instead he chose to look back at the woman he loved. Yes, he finally admitted to himself he loved her, but did she feel the same? He knew Youko did too, but the proud kitsune refused to admit it, at least before she did so first. He sighed. He wondered how far their relationship had progressed since that first date. Maybe, she finally had gotten over her hatred of Youkai.

Kagome could feel her heart thundering in her chest. He finally reached her and stopped. She tilted her face up, eyes squinting against the sun coming from behind him. The rays of light outlined his face like a silhouette and he looked like an angel descended to earth. He smiled at her, and right then, she felt like she could drown in those laughing green eyes. Was this what it feels like to love someone? No, she knew she did not love him, it was too strong a word. She did not know what she felt for him, but she knew it could turn into love. The question is, is she willing to love again? Is she willing to risk getting hurt again?

"Are you ready?"

His voice startled her out of her musings. She remembered the outing they had planned and looked down at her attire. Smiling sheepishly up at him she replied.

"Um, I was working all day and totally forgot the time. Can you give me a moment to go change?"

"Of course." He smiled at her indulgently. "I'll wait right here."

She went inside to get changed, and reemerged 10 minutes later. She found him kneeling down by a patch of flowers and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and looked back at her. Her face showed merriment and he grinned before tackling her to the floor and proceeded to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed and begged him to stop. Reluctantly he got off her and let her dust herself off.

"Shall we go?" He offered his arm to her.

"Certainly, sir." She giggled and linked her arm through his, and together they walked away from the shrine, into the sunset.

* * *

Sorry for the bad ending. I was gonna have more to this story but it would have made the chapter too long, so instead I decided to do this ficlet as a two-shot. I'm gonna go start on the next part now 


	3. Forever Betrayed 2 LEMON

**Title**: Forever Betrayed (part 2)

**Pairing:** Kagome / Kurama

**Theme Set:** 3 Angst

**Theme #:** 4 Bittersweet

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Lemon, Inuyasha being evil

**Summary: **What do you do when your best friend, the one you thought you loved, turn against you? Will your heart ever learn to love again?

"Speech"

'Kurama'

'Youko'

* * *

It's been eight months since they met now. His birthday was coming up and she was planning something special for him. She bit her lips nervously as she walked into the store. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought she just couldn't be bothered to get him a proper present? What if? _Calm_. Kagome took a deep breath to ease her nerves. She fervently hoped that he'd like his present. Of course he will, he _is _ a male after all. What male can honestly say they wouldn't like what she is going to give him? 

Her mom had died a few weeks ago at the hands of a Youkai. Kagome had been out shopping with her brother and Jii-san, not suspecting anything. Her mom waved her off at the shrine steps, and they waved back, never knowing that would be the last time they saw her smile. How did she know it was a Youkai? Simple, the way her mother had been brutally run through. Only claws could have done that, and she doubted Buyo could have done it. For one he wouldn't harm a fly, plus he wouldn't be able to anyway. Two…he was found hacked to pieces too. Thinking about it still made her nauseous. The Youkai was long gone by the time she arrived so she didn't know who did it, or she would have tracked it down and shown no mercy.

After that she had started to tense up around Kurama again, on instinct. She didn't mean to. In her heart she _knew_ he was not like that, but her mind was so used to believing the worst.

She still had nightmares about the murder a few weeks later. One night it had been particularly bad. She vividly recalled a cold gaze piercing her through the darkness, then everything faded away to reveal her mother in the kitchen her face showing horror. The next thing she knew, a dark shadowy figure was slashing her mother into ribbons. The dream faded as a menacing laughter rang in her head. She woke up sweating and panting, tears streaming down her face. It had felt so real. It was three in the morning. Too scared to go to sleep, she did the only thing her mind was telling her to do. She called Kurama.

Needless to say he showed up at her doorstep half an hour later, soaking from the rain. He had rushed to her as soon as she called him up, sobbing and hysterical. He took off his wet clothes not caring if it discomfited her. Right now he cared more about her state of mind than her modesty. He lied down next to her in his boxer and held her in his arms, crooning and rubbing her back until her sobs gradually died down to a hiccup. That night the nightmares didn't return.

Looking back Kagome realised that was the time she figured out her feelings for him. She loved the red head, and nothing her mind was telling her could convince her otherwise. Now the problem was how to tell him…She was pretty sure he loved her, but she didn't want to risk making a fool out of herself if he didn't.

Which brought her to her current situation. She looked around the store and blushed. She's never been inside this type of store before. Usually it was the underwear section of a clothing store.

"Can I help you miss?" Kagome turned to see a petite blonde assistant standing behind her. She's not Japanese, she thought idly. The assistant's grey eyes were kind and understanding. She knew the girl probably never came to shops like this one before, her discomfort was obvious.

"Ano…I'm looking for something for my…boyfriend. It's his birthday. Nothing too wild though."

"I understand. Something quite tame, yet enough to make him drool?"

"Hai." Kagome blushed some more and nodded. The assistant, whose nametag read Becky, led her to another part of the lingerie shop. She fingered various articles of silk and lace until she pulled one out with an exclamation of triumph. She lifted it up to show to Kagome. It was black lace, not totally see through but would hint at the wearer's assets. It also came with a thong that tied on the side, with the crotch covered by the same lacy material, to give the impression of see through fabric.

"How about this? Sexy, yet not wild enough to make you feel uncomfortable."

Kagome looked it over, cheeks tinted pink. Now how to ask for the other stuff?

"That will be fine. Um, is there like…uh…stuff…I could…you know, use?"

Becky grinned and waved her over to another section further back. She knew the girl would try to ask for something like that, but be too embarrassed, the poor thing. She picked some stuff up and turned to face her client.

"We've got everything, well, most everything. Vibrators, lubes, sex dice…"

Kagome just nodded weakly as Becky continued with the list. This was sooo embarrassing. Kurama better appreciate what I planned for him. She tuned back in to what Becky was saying.

"…but I don't know if that would be too extreme for you."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. She didn't want to think what Becky was saying before that part.

"Can I just have…(blush) handcuffs please?"

"Sure thing honey! I'll go get them. Can I recommend you a lotion as well? It makes the skin sensitive to touch, it comes in many scents, and tastes good too…"

Ten minutes later Kagome walked out of the store with her purchases bright as a tomato. She headed home to prepare for the evening.

x A New Perspective x

Kurama was on his way to see Kagome. They were planning to spend the evening just relaxing in her house for his birthday, since he didn't really want a big celebration. He sighed and thought again how he was going to tell her how he felt. Should he even tell her? Has she gotten over the betrayal of that hanyou? Would she feel the same? His heart constricted painfully at the thought that she would reject him. Yes, he loved her. Youko had now come to accept it as well, he wanted to take her as his mate.

'**Shuichi. Do you feel that? A Youkai is nearby.'**

'Huh?'

Kurama spread out his senses. Just as he detected some youki it quickly disappeared.

'**It disappeared…'**

'Should we be worried? It is on the way to Kagome's house. Could it be an old enemy?'

'**No one will dare to harm what is mine.'**

Kurama sighed at his roundabout response and hurried to his destination, but he could not shake the feeling of being watched.

x A New Perspective x

He sneered at the man who dared to try and take what was rightfully his. The bitch belonged to him, not that he wanted her. He just had to get that damned jewel then he could be rid of her. Of course, he might have a bit of fun with her first. He jumped as the man brushed his senses against his youki, and quickly masked it. A Youkai. Did the wench know? He had to find her, and what better way than to follow the idiot. Five hundred years can do things to one's memories. He forgot where her house was…

He looked as the man opened what appeared to be a Reikai communicator and spoke into it, sounding rather annoyed. So, a Youkai spirit detective. His voice drifted over to where he was standing.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow, but I have to be back by the evening. Ja."

He smirked. This should make things interesting. He changed his plans a little. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect time, and then he could get the jewel, dispose of that bitch, and shatter the man at the same time. Whoever said he is a sadistic bastard was right. Soon he'll have what he's always wanted.

x A New Perspective x

"That was a lovely birthday dinner, Kagome. Thank you for preparing it."

"It was nothing. I still have a surprise for you." She blushed as she said this.

'**Look at that absolutely delightful blush! Wonder what our vixen is thinking about.'**

'I am sure it is just modesty.' Kurama absolutely believed what he said, but he still could not help being a little disappointed. He _wanted_ her to think naughty things about him.

'**You are no fun. For all we know she could be thinking of…' **and with that Youko proceeded to put images in his head of Kagome doing impossibly erotic things to him. Kurama felt his blood boil as the kitsune continued with his torture.

'Stop it Youko.'

'**Fine. Spoilt sport.'** Kurama sighed in relief. He noticed Kagome looking at him oddly. He smirked at her.

"So what is this surprise you have planned?"

"Oh! Give me five minutes I'll go get it from my room." She turned and practically ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Kurama leaned back in his seat and waited…and waited.

'What could be taking her so long? It's been fifteen minutes already.'

'**Maybe she wants us to follow her!' **He mentally shook his head in exasperation. The kitsune sounded positively gleeful. Although it couldn't hurt to check up on her. He stood up and went into her bedroom. The door creaked as he closed it behind him. He turned and was greeted with a sight that made his cock painfully hard in an instant.

There on the bed was Kagome. She was dressed in nothing but lacy black underwear. Her bra was made such that it teased him with glimpses of her flesh but nothing more. His eyes travelled down her toned stomach and was disappointed to see the thong she had on was opaque. His eyes continued to devour the sight of her long legs, only the top of her thighs showing, the rest covered with black lace stockings.

'**What did I tell you?' **By now Youko was almost at the surface. He pushed the Youkai down into his mind. Youko pouted but remained silent, knowing it would be better to appease Shuichi in the long run. He might get a go at her later.

Kagome was nibbling her lips nervously. Why is he just standing there? She thought he would come over to her by now. During the fifteen minutes she nearly had a breakdown, but finally he came. Now he just stood there. Her eyes travelled to his lap and nearly popped out. He saw her face and smirked but continued to eye her up and down. Finally she blurted out.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

'**She thinks we don't like it! We must correct this.'**

'Indeed.' In a flash he was kneeling over her on the bed.

"Oh, I more than like it. In fact I want to show you just how much I like it, if you'll let me." His eyes darkened as they looked at her sprawled beneath them. Her hair was fanned out and the raven was a stark contrast against the white sheet. Her hands were gripping his shirt at his chest.

x Lemon x

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He didn't ask permission as his tongue entered her mouth, not that he needed to. She slid her fingers into his claret tresses and down to cup his neck. The other one wound it self around his back pulling him down on top of her. He groaned into her mouth and shifted a little, causing his aching erection to brush against her core. They both gasped and pulled apart for air. He looked at the open invitation of her neck and hungrily latched on.

"Ohhh." Kagome moaned as she tilted her head back to give him more access. Kurama smirked against her skin. He reached down and cupped her breast through the bra and kneaded. She bit her bottom lip to try and stop another moan escaping but failed. Kurama lifted his head and caught her eyes. A challenge. Who would be the first to look away.

Never breaking their eye contact his hand ventured down, getting slower as they descended, until he cupped her sex. She gave up and tossed her head back as she arched into his touch.

"You like that don't you, vixen. You like it when I touch you." He watched, amused, as she attempted to reply through the lusty haze he had induced in her. His fingers were leisurely stroking her through the now damp panties.

_I still need to give him his little 'present'._ She shook the fog out of her mind. Abruptly she flipped them over so she was straddling him. She grinned at his wide eyed surprise.

She had caught him unaware, not that he could complain. The view from down here was really quite splendid…it was even better when she started grinding against him, making her breasts jiggle a little.

'**She's straddling you, wearing nothing but lingerie, and all you do is lie there?! Touch her!'**

'Ok, ok.'

Kurama tried to reach down to stroke her thighs, but found his hands couldn't move. He tugged his hands. _She had cuffed him!_

'**Well, damn. And we didn't feel a thing.' **Youko chuckled darkly before retreating to the back of their mind to brood about being cuffed unaware. It was a blow to his pride, the greatest thief, and self-proclaimed greatest lover in all of Makai! 'Stop with the dramatics.' Kurama mentally rolled his eyes at the fox before his attention was brought back to the goddess straddling him.

"I hope you're ready Kurama. I have some nice surprises planned for you."

Kurama just nodded dazedly. With that she began to strip him. First the buttons of his shirt slowly came undone, her soft fingers brushing his well defined chest every now and then. She drew his shirt off.

Next went his pants, which was just as much, if not more, torture, than the shirt was. He was sure she deliberately caressed his manhood. Light feathery touches that made him crazy. "Please…I need to touch you!" He tugged at his restraints half-heartedly. She just shook her head with a small smile. He sighed in frustration.

She reached into drawer next to her bed and pulled out a bottle of something. When she popped open the lid a sweet cherry scent drifted over to him. He watched with narrowed eyes as she poured some of the pink tinted lotion into her palms. What was the little minx up to now?

She lifted her smouldering eyes to his. He watched, enraptured, as she leisurely smoothed the cherry scented lotion over his chest. He tossed his head back and moaned at the feel of her soft hands caressing him, kneading him. His skin felt really tingly where the lotion was rubbed in, and when her hand brushed over the area, the feeling was intensely magnified. _Kami, I don't know how much more I can take._

She was kissing her way down his chest now. Her tongue darted out over his male nipples, and he groaned aloud, feeling himself hardening almost painfully beneath her. He didn't know when she was going to end this pleasurable torture, all he could do was hold on and let it take its course.

Kagome smiled as she heard his panting above her. She didn't need to look up to see his reaction. She licked her way down to his hip, then paused and looked up to catch his gaze. He had sat himself up a bit, watching her intently.Softly she placed a kiss on the head his straining cock. She watched as his head fell back with a groan.

It made her feel so good, that she could render this powerful man helpless and vulnerable. Surprisingly she found that bringing him pleasure was turning her on as well, the ache between her legs proof of that. Tentatively she flicked her tongue out, tasting him.

Kurama bucked and panted under her ministrations. How did she know just where to touch, where to lick, to bring him such orgasmic pleasure? He really wished she'd free him soon. His fingers itched to slide into her hair as she took his member into her mouth, bobbing up and down, her tongue caressing his length as she came up. One hand stroked the part she couldn't get, while the other fondled with his balls. Kurama smell her arousal, which was turning him on even more.

"Kagome, please…I…can't take it…anymore." She let go of him with a quiet pop. "That's all you had to say, love." She stalked up his body until she once again straddled him. Making sure he was watching she took her undergarments off, until she too, was naked.

_Now or never, Kagome. _She took a deep breath to calm herself, then slowly eased herself onto his shaft. They both groaned as her muscles gave way to accommodate the hardness. Soon, she was seated to the hilt. _Wow. I thought it would have hurt a lot more._ Instead, she merely felt full, stretched. She supposed it was because her barrier had already been torn during her adventures in the feudal era.

It felt alright, she supposed. Just then, Kurama bucked his hips, and both moaned at the sensation. She eased herself off him, then dropped back down, trying to get those glorious sensations to come back. Before long she was riding him in wild abandon, while he repeatedly thrust up into her.

"Oh Kami…you feel good…Unn. Fuck…so tight." He closed his eyes. He didn't know why she decided to do for his birthday, but he could only thank Inari she did. He could feel himself tensing as he drew closer to the edge. The language pouring from her mouth only pushed him further. Determined to take her over with him, he pushed himself up into her faster and harder, and was rewarded with a broken moan as she too sped up.

He couldn't hold it anymore. With a grunt he shot his load into her, filling her womb with his seed. She rode him for a few more seconds, then she too, came with a scream. Spent, she collapsed onto his chest. Both were sweaty and out of breath. She felt his hands come around her, but didn't look up.

"Sooo, I guess you like the surprise, huh?"

"Vixen, if that wasn't a good enough reason to make me stay with you, I don't know what is." She giggled. His voice seemed a lot deeper and throatier. Rather sexy she had to say. Does sex do that to your voice? His breathing ruffled her hair. His strong arms encircling her. His hands stroking her back…wait a minute…his hands? Her eyes shot open and was met with silver. _Youko. _A glance confirmed that he had broken the cuffs. She huffed irritated. Hey, she paid for those! He flipped them over, and out of nowhere vines held her hands down.

"Now it's my turn, little vixen." He teasingly licked her nipples, then kissed his way down to her curls.

"You are going to scream for me tonight. Over…and over…and over."

x End Lemon x

x A New Perspective x

Kurama awoke the next morning. He smiled at the memory of what they shared last night. What had he done to deserve her he'll never knows, but damn if he was going to give her up. He sighed and nuzzled into her hair. They were lying spooned on her bed. The sunlight filtered through the window. He groaned. He wanted to spend the rest of the day curled up with her like this, but duty calls and he had a mission to do.

Getting up he pulled on his clothes. He was about to leave when he decided to write her a note. Quickly he wrote on a piece of paper he found nearby, then left it on her bedside table with a rose.

Kagome was still obliviously sleeping when the sound of her front door closing echoed through the house.

x A New Perspective x

Unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes watched as he left the shrine. The girl is all alone, all he had to do is get his timing right…

x A New Perspective x

Kagome slowly became aware of the lack of warmth next to her. _Kurama…_Kami, she's got it bad. Even the thought of his name made her smile! She sat up and stretched, then noticed a piece of paper with her name written on one side on the bedside table. _Such beautiful writing, neat and elegant like him. _She flipped it over and read it.

_Kagome,_

_Thank you for a wonderful birthday. Unfortunately I have urgent business to attend to. I'll be back this evening, little lover._

_Kurama_

Kagome frowned a little. Urgent business? She was looking forward to spending the day with him. Then she shrugged. Some things couldn't be helped. She'll just occupy her day some other way. Perhaps make a lovely dinner for him.

With that thought in mind she got in the shower. She'll have to go shopping for the ingredients. _Maybe I'll treat myself to a new outfit too._

x A New Perspective x

No, no, no! She was leaving the shrine! This isn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to stay put until he was ready! He huffed. No matter. She'll be back soon enough. If she wasn't, he'll personally fetch her.

x A New Perspective x

_They just keep coming no matter how many we kill! _Kurama was beyond frustrated. All the Youkai that had breached the barrier were low levels, but he was rapidly getting tired. They had been at it for almost three hours non stop.

'**Where the fuck do the little bastards keep popping up from?! I want to get back to our mate!'**

'I don't know. Surely there must be some way to…Kagome's not our mate yet.'

'**She will be soon. Tonight preferably.'**

'We will have to discuss it with her first. We must also tell her about Reikai and our…profession. I'm sure she'll accept us, but I do not want a mating with secrets.'

'**Fine. She will probably be more angry you kept secret from her.'**

'It was for her protection. You know Koenma would have wanted a powerful Miko like her on the team. Not to mention all the Youkai that would have come after her if they knew we were together.'

'**Yes, but I don't believe she'll see it that way. Now let's concentrate so we can get out of here sooner.'**

"Rose whip!" The fight continued.

x A New Perspective x

Kagome was happy. It's been a long time since she was truly happy. She thought about what she was going to tell him tonight. Ok, so she already said something to that effect last night, but tonight she will come out and say it. Kagome loves Youko Kurama. Yup. Now all she had to do is get the courage to confess it. Hopefully he feels the same.

She shook her head. No, must not think like that. Of course he feels the same. He must do.

It was already quite dark when she got home. Thank god she installed those lamps along the steps or she would have broken an ankle trying to walk blindly. She reached the front door of the main house. The key was turned and the door opened slowly inwards. Something was off…she didn't turn off the lights in the house. She was sure she hadn't. Someone was in here.

She set her bags down by the door. Slowly sliding along the floor to prevent creaking noises she gathered some miko energy into her palms. It formed a bright ball, the light being contained in her closed hand.

Silence. Not a sound was heard as she cautiously checked each room in the house.

No one. Where are they hiding? She was now in the kitchen. Faint dripping could be heard from the tap. Not the kind that steadily drummed away at the sink either. No, it was the eerie kind, where it dripped once. Then just as you thought it stopped, another drip. Was that breathing she heard? She strained her ears. No. She must have been hearing things.

Her heart felt like it was trying to burst out of her chest. Her eyes wildly searched the room for any presence. This was getting to her. Maybe it was just Kurama at home? Yes, that's it. He must have gotten back by now.

"Kura-kun?" No answer. "Kurama! This isn't funny anymore!"

A faint scratching could be heard behind her. It sounded like someone was driving nails down her wall. Not nails. Claws.

She spun around and a dark silhouette made itself known to her. She screamed and opened her palms and aimed it towards him on instinct. The pink light illuminated the area. Not much, but enough to dispel the darkness.

Her blood ran cold. What is he doing here? He's suppose to be dead! Oh Gods. She must be seeing things. Blink. No. Totally real.

"Inuyasha?"

"The one and only. Now I want what belonged to me." His cocky smirk brought back so many memories. Happy times from the past. However, she is happy now, in the present, with Kurama. _Kurama.__Will you come for me?_

"What's the matter bitch? Scared without your precious kitsune?"

"I…iie. He'll come. Until then I can hold my own."

His smile chilled her being. It was a dark twisted smile one might see on the face of your killer, right before you died. Is this how her mother felt?

"What makes you think he'll come for you?"

"He…loves me. He'll come."

"Oh really? Has he ever said that?" She frowned. Well, he hasn't as such…but Kurama is a man of action. He doesn't need to say it for her to know. Right?

"I see. And what about all those secrets he kept from you?"

"Secrets? What secrets? There has never been any between us. He knows about me and I know about him."

"Ahh, but do you really?"

"Wh…what do you mean?" He started flicking absently at his claws, picking bits of wallpaper off.

"Do you know where he went today?"

"He had business. He does not need to tell me his schedule for every minute of every day."

"So I gather he hasn't mentioned the fact that he worked as a spirit detective?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, there are three worlds now. Ningenkai, where we are now, Makai, or demon world where almost all demons are, and Reikai, spirit world, where the deceased go to be judged. Your boyfriend just happens to work for Prince of spirit world, Koenma, killing rogue demons that escaped into human world." Oh my. That was a lot of information to take in. Kurama, kept things from her? After they agreed not to have secrets between them? Does he not trust me enough? _Does he not love me enough?_

"Silence. He comes." She unknowingly complied. She was lost in her own mind. The miko flare had now diminished to an almost invisible flicker. The old doubts came flaring back. All the pain, the betrayal, the hurt. The rage. _He doesn't love me._

x A New Perspective x

Thank the heavens it was over. Now they could get home and finally reveal everything to Kagome. As he walked through the front door he saw a pile of groceries on the floor. Odd. Why would Kagome leave it there. He couldn't hear her or feel her anywhere either. This is strange. It feels as though his inhuman senses has been blocked off. He picked up the bags and went towards the kitchen intending to put the shopping away.

He stopped dead when he saw who was in the kitchen. The bags fell to the floor with a dull thud. A bottle of sauce rolled away across the tile floor, unnoticed. Kagome was kneeling on the floor, head bowed. Inuyasha was behind her with one hand wrapped around her neck, the other poised at he back, ready to strike. He smirked at the redhead, triumphant at last. He turned to Kagome. "Let your eyes look their last, _Kagome. _Look at the man you love, and know that he did not love you enough to come for you. He left you alone, at my mercy."

Youko was screaming to be let out, but the young man could not move a muscle, let alone shift forms. He tried to reach for Kagome to find his arms not responding. He tried to tell her it was not true, that the hanyou was lying, but his lips would not form the words. _He bound me. How did I not notice it earlier?_ Youko snarled, then went back to futilely ripping at the magical restraint.

Kagome lifted her head up. She was staring directly at him. He could see so many emotions in her eyes. Love, trust, confusion, uncertainty. Hope. "Kurama? You didn't leave me did you? You can to save me. Tell me you came for me."

"Foolish wench. Do you not see him standing there. Do you not see him waiting for me to destroy you?"

'**Dammit! If we were mated we could communicate with our telepathy!' **Kurama tried to tell her with words it was not true, but he could not speak. All he could do was gaze at her, willing her to see his message in his eyes. Unfortunately she was too blinded by emotions. After five minutes he saw all the emotions gradually leave her eyes. The hope died out. But there was something there still. Something that vaguely eluded him…

Inuyasha whispered in her ears "Say your last words." Kagome smiled sadly up at him Kurama.

"I was going to tell you tonight…I was even going to make your favourite dinner, but I guess this is for the better. You see, I've come to realise, that I love you. I wanted to tell you but I was scared, so last night I decided to show you instead. I'm thankful for the fact that I had at least one night with you, even if that love was a lie. You never loved me. And the sad thing is…"

Her smile wobbled and tears quivered on her lashes. Inuyasha seemed impatient and prodded her back. Kurama listened, his heart breaking with her every word. _C'mon Kagome, you know me better than this! Don't let the bastard do this to you! Why did I not say I love you sooner? Why us?_

"…even though you betrayed me, and hurt me beyond what I though I was capable of hurting…I still love you. I would put my self through this all over again if only to spend the past eight months I've spent with you again."

_Rip._

_Splash._

All he could see was red. Lots of it. Blood. Kagome's blood. The hanyou shouted victoriously. His claws tore through her body until his hand protruded from the other side, holding her bloody heart. His clothes smeared with her blood. Kurama could feel droplets of it on his face. She coughed up some blood, gave a weak smile, then dropped to the floor, silently.

x A New Perspective x

A month ago his life had been torn apart. He lost Kagome. Nothing could ever make up for it. Everyone tip toed around him now, no one brought up the subject of his ex. The one they never even knew he had. Koenma was sympathetic for once, and let him take the occasional mission off. But he wanted the missions. Anything to take his mind off her. He could still see her dying body in his mind. Needless to say, the hanyou also turned up at Reikai in spirit form the next day. His spirit was ordered to be destroyed. Not sent to hell, not reincarnated. This was rare but not unheard off. Inuyasha is no more.

_Kagome, my one and only love. For all of eternity. _He had come to a decision. Only Koenma knew, and though he did not like his choice he respected it. Kurama'll live on until his mother pass away, then he'll join his beloved. Koenma will make sure of that. That's about twenty more years if Shiori were to die by natural means. He didn't think he could last any longer than that with this pain inside him. At night, the last thing he could see and hear were always the same. Her sad smile, her lifeless eyes, he voice, so gentle and melodious, yet saying the most heart-breaking thing…

'I still love you, Kurama.'

_I still love you.  
_

* * *

Hmmmmmm….this one was a bit long in the making. But hey, 14 pages of update! Maybe I should write something happy for a bit…I noticed I seem to have a tendency to add lots of heartache and angst. Heh. Ok, review guys and gals! 


End file.
